superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?: Attack of the Weird-Al-osaurus! Credits (2018)
"Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?" "Attack of the Weird Al-osaurus!" Guest Starring 'Weird Al' Yankovic Produced by Chris Bailey Written by Mark Hoffmeier Directed by Gavin Dell Story Editor Michael Ryan Line Producers Vincent Aniceto Adam Middleton Casting Dawn Hershey-Lopes, CSA Starring the Voices of Frank Welker as Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, Pete #2 Grey Griffin as Daphne Balke, Dr. Tuttle Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley 'Weird Al' Yankovic as Himself Kevin Michael Richardson as Big Bob, Pete #1 Based on Characters Created by Hanna-Barbera Productions "Scooby-Doo, Where, Are You?" Written by David Mook and Ben Raliegh Adaption by Chris Bailey Performed by David Poe Produced by Vivek Maddala Music by Steven Morrell Production Manager Amy Pijanowski Assistant Production Managers Erica Anastasi Dana Bell Kathy Cavanaugh Yasir R. Madik Lauren Sepanski Art Director Nadia Vurbenova-Mouri Prop Design Mark Bachand Madi Hodges Chad Towensend Character Design Dave Sherbune Stephen Silver Jon Suzuki Storyboard Tom Connor Fred Gonzales Tim Hodge Adam Van Wyk Storyboard Revisionists Samir Bennett Tracy Mark Lee Background Supervisor Jim Behold Background Design Peter J. DeLuca Fedja Vovanovic Background Paint Drew Berry Michael Inman Erik Martin Brian Sebern Color Stylists Kim Bowen Pamela Fawn Long Editor Dave Courter Animatic Editor Anna Marie Solorio-Catalono Animation Timing Karl Fischer Jill Jacobs Jungja Kim Wolf Herb Moore Tom Tataranowicz Animation Checking Justin Schultz Supervising Technical Director Matthew Girardi Effects Animation Anthony Akira Andrade Animation Services Digital eMation, Inc. Animation Directors Gyeongsoo Lee Layout Artists Dongho Kim Donggyu Lee Kyoochang Lee Hyunwoo Seo Sang-Il Shim Model Checkers Jisoo Gang Jin Jung Final Checker Bongseo Eun CG Eddie Jaeil Byun Daeguen Hong Hongsun Yoon Background Directors Hyungjung Kim Hyunhee Oh In-Between Naksoo Choi Yeongmin Choi Cheolki Hong Mijeong Jeon Jinsook Jung Yeongsook Kang Myungho Kim Youjung Kim Jongguk Lee Gyungmi Park Key Animation Daesung Choi Sungsik Chu Yeongu Gang Namgil Jo Dongwon Jung Junghwa Jung Bongkuen Kim Jaeong Kim Jongbeom Kim Seunghoon Lee Color Stylists Injoo Ahn Yong Ahn Young-Eun Go Gyunglan Gu Hyojung Park Jungbong Jang Yoonsuk Jung Hwasoon Kim Hiyung Kim Jiyeon Lee Composition Gangok Kim Joohee Yang Production Staff Seungyeon Choi Agatha Sarim Kim Daniel Jeong-a Kim Scarlet Sookyung Kim Sunny Seonmin Lee Sunmi Park Post Production Executive Greg Emerson Post Production Managers Brittany Canasi Rebecca Unger Recording Facility Salami Studios Recording Machine Operator Jeff O. Collins Track Readers Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Foley Downs Patrick Foley Post Production Sound Services Advantage Sound Services Online Editors Michael G. Buck David Cowles Assistant Editors Harrison T. Barth Gabriel Gianola Matt Hanchey Production Administrator Frances Chang Production Support Cher Bentley Daphne Fei Shelly Jacobs Tamara Miles Tracy Nicoletti Kira Tirimacco Renee Toporzysek Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Production Accounting Yadira Davis Debbie Lindquist Maral Simonian Athena Wingate Rights & Clearances Jack Baumgart Business and Legal Affairs Lori Blackstone Jehan Jawad Shanon Muir Bonnie Negrate Kimberly Shekerlian Executives in Charge of Production for Boomerang Vishnu Athreya Diana Theobald Production Supervision Bobbie Page Production Management Ed Adams Executive in Charge of Production Jay Bastian Executive Producer Sam Register Special Thanks to Joe Ruby and Ken Spears This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Hanna-Barbera County of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. WB. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Scooby-Doo Category:End Credits Category:Boomerang